Look At Me
by Cherrypie1700
Summary: After Murphy's attempt to hang Bellamy in an act of personal revenge (1x12), the chaos beginns. And it's really just the beginning of it. It's up to Clarke to save Bellamy. But can she save him at all? ATTENTION: YOU CAN CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU'D LIKE TO. JUST LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW.
1. The End Or How It Beginns

_Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic and I really hope you are going to like it. Please be kind to me - I´m not a native English speaker._

 _The story takes place in the first season episode "We Are Grounders (Part 1)" where Murphy tries to hang up Bellamy, and connects directly to the season two episode "The 48". Some Bellarke fluff is coming. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bellamy´s POV**

He was losing hope. There wasn´t much time left for him - any second Murphy was going to pull at the thick red rope and Bellamy would end up hanging with a broken neck in the air. Or something like that. Anyways, he was going to die. He knew his friends outside were up to a rescue mission. But he also knew it was too late for that either.

"What´s wrong, Blake? Are you scared? Never thought I´d ever get to see this precious expression of fear on your face", said a smirking Murphy.

"Screw you", gasped Bellamy. The air in his lungs was getting cut shorter and shorter by every second, as the other boy kept pulling further and further at the end of the rope. But the fear in his eyes - was it really that obvious? He knew it was. Bellamy knew that right now he was scared and weak. And he hated himself for that. But then again, he wasn´t really worried about himself right now. He was more worried about Clarke, Octavia and all the others he was going to leave behind. What would Clarke do without his help and support? She told him so many times she needed him.

At this very moment Bellamy was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as he suddenly couldn´t feel any solid material under his feet anymore. The only thing he became very aware of was the sharp and stinging pain around his neck as the rope pressed and cut into the tender flesh. So he wasn´t that lucky then - no broken neck, but Bellamy knew he was going to have a really painful death while hanging in the air and feeling his airways getting cut short and his lungs giving up slowly.

After a few agonizing moments he already felt dizzy, and Murphy´s voice seemed so far away now. It felt like it wasn´t even real. It felt to Bellamy like he was only dreaming.

All what still remained of his strength vanished abruptly. Not only the physical strength but also the emotional one. Bellamy´s body was swinging lifelessly back and forth now.

He gave up. He wasn´t fighting anymore. He was going to die.

Bellamy gasped for breath one last time before welcoming the darkness.

 _So guys, this was the first chapter. More chapters are about to come. Your reviews are very welcome! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Clarke´s POV**

"You broke my heart".

Those four words may have sounded hard, but it was true. Couldn´t Finn see the obvious? First he made love with her, claimed her. Then she had to learn that at this point he still was in a relationship with Raven and now ... well now he was telling her he was in love with her?

No. Clarke couldn´t forgive him. Not so easily. Maybe never at all.

And yet here she was sitting next to Finn and holding his hand ... covered in the blood of their attacker. His face was so open and full of some kind of childish hope with his eyes on her lips. But Clarke wouldn´t give in.

"You broke my heart". She needed him to understand.

In the next second their little moment of privacy was interrupted by a loud bang sound. Clarke flinched. It sounded like an explosion.

"The camp! What the hell is going on there?"

They stood up quickly and ran towards the noise.

Soon the two of them stood in front of the large gate of the camp.

"Hey people! It´s Clarke and Finn! Let them in", shouted someone. The gate was opened.

The people in the camp were staring. Most of them had been thinking Clarke were already dead.

But right now she didn´t have any time or nerves for warm greetings. Her eyes were drawn to the place where most people were gathered around. And some of them were crying. Even screaming.

"What´s going on? What happened?", whispered Clarke, rather to herself. Deep inside she´d already got a really bad feeling.

"No! NO!"

It was unmistakably Octavia´s voice.

"Octavia! Stay away! You can´t do anything anymore", someone shouted.

A little out of breath, Clarke quickly made her way to the sircle of people. And as she saw what they´d been staring at her legs nearly gave out unter her body.

"No! Nononono. Bellamy!"

At this everyone turned around.

"Clarke! Thank God! Please, please do something! ...", cried Octavia. It looked like she was about to hyperventilate any second.

Clarke felt quite the opposite. She felt numb. Blind. Deaf. Cold. At this very moment her brain refused to work. She refused to realize that what she was seeing was real. Because Bellamy ... well, she was always sure he would survive in every tricky and critical situation.

But seeing him like this - her usually so strong and confident co-leader - on the cold ground, pale like the death itself and not moving ... this was just too much for Clarke. God, how could this even have happened to him?

"Clarke!". Someone called out her Name and in the next second she felt a pretty painful pinch.

"Wha-?.." She seemed to wake up from her stupor and looked at the intruder. It was Finn.

"Will you do something You are the doctor!"

"Y-yes. Of course!", she said and rushed to where Bellamy lay. The crowd made place for her.

Clarke took a shaky breath. She had to concentrate. Her fingers were trembling and sweaty as she placed it awkwardly to the side of Bellamy´s neck.

She couldn´t feel any pulse there. She couldn´t feel -

 _Just pull yourself together, Clarke. You can do this,_ she told herself and attempted to steady her hands. She was really wishing her mom would be there to help with the medical stuff.

She felt for the pulse one more time. No. Nothing.

But wait. Isn´t it-?

"I got it! He´s still alive!", she cried out. She could feel just a really faint shadow of a pulse beating under her fingers, but it was there and she wanted to laugh out aloud or to cry because right now she was really relieved and happy. And she could also feel some of her determinanacy getting back to her.

"Finn, I need you to help me with this! You are going to do the compressions"

She needed Bellamy to breathe. And she needed strong hands to do the compressions.

As Finn put his hands on Bellamy´s chest, Clarke bend towards Bellamy´s lips. She didn´t care that it wasn´t how she´d ever imagined her first kiss with her co-leader (though she didn´t feel that way about him he was a guy after all - so it´s not like she hadn´t thought about it once or twice at all, especially after she noticed how his gaze would wander over her lips recently).

She also didn´t care that she was about to kiss a half dead guy in front of her own boyfriend. Finn would understand. Anyways, she had a life to save. If she failed, she would never be able to forgive herself.

So Clarke just closed her lips over Bellamy´s mouth and blew in a breath. Finn started to do the compressions. Bellamy´s chest rose up and fell down with every blow, but it wouldn´t rise on it´s own.

Several minutes passed. Clarke was getting desperate. _Nononono, c´mon Bell._

In the next second there was a loud gasp and Bellamy began to shudder under Finn´s hands.

The moment Clarke felt movement she couln´t hold back her tears. Tears of fear, distress, relief. Happiness. She had already nearly given up on him. Too many people died around her.

But Bellamy was alive now. She had saved him.

"Bell! ... God!". She didn´t really know what to say. She just threw her arms around his still shivering body and cried.

In the distance Clarke could hear many other voices. She didn´t understand them. She didn´t even care to understand. All that mattered was the fact that Bellamy was here, in her arms - alive.

That´s when she noticed the shivering. Bellamy´s shaking had incrised. This was new.

"Bell?", she looked into his eyes, concerned.

But he didn´t react. He wasn´t even looking at Clarke.

He was looking right through her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **C** **larke´s POV**

"He was WHAT?!"

Clarke couldn´t understand. She still had trouble believing that Bellamy would let Murphy actually do this to him, that he had followed his insane instructions and had tied a rope around his own neck and then ... well. But on the other hand, this guy was full of surprises. After meeting him at the dropship for the very first time, she never had thought that this ignorant and bossy teenager would actually once become her best friend and companion. He has changed so much since then. And Clarke knew it was partly because of her.

And yet, she didn´t really expect him to pull such a suicide act in order to save ... well, not Octavia, not even Clarke herself. But Jasper. The guy who had accused him of his lack of action in regard to find Clarke, Finn and Monti who were missing and probably dead back then. Despite all that Bellamy had risked his own life as Murphy´d taken Jasper hostage and Bellamy switched places with Monti´s friend.

"He ... What?"

Clarke was still speechless. She´d also just learned that Bellamy had been hanging there, already unconcious, for several minutes before the guys - Jasper and Raven - had finally the opportunity to save him.

"It´s too long. He probably suffered head trauma from the lack of oxygen". Her voice cracked as she looked down at a shivering Bellamy who was still staring dead ahead, his face completely emotionless.

 _God, Bellamy, what has you got yourself into? ... What do I do now?_ Thousends of questions rushed through Clarke´s mind. But she knew she would never give up on him. She would do everything to bring her co-leader back. She would do anything to save him.

"Ok, Bell, let´s see ...", she bent down to him once again and inspected his neck, carefully turning it to both sides. The rope had left an impressive reddish imprint. ln some places the skin had already turned blue. While inspecting him she noticed how shallow Bellamy´s breathing was and she could hear a whistling sound emerging from the inside of his chest.

"Bring him some water!", Clarke instructed quickly and turned one more time to inspect Bellamy´s eyes. They were bloodshot. Bloodshot and staring ahead, unmoving. She shuddered involuntarily.

She held up a finger in front of his eyes then and began to move it in front of his face. He continued to ignore her.

"Here some water for him", somebody held a cup of cool water under Clarke´s nose. She grabbed it immediately, lifting Bellamy´s head carefully and forcing it through his lips.

"N-no!". Clarke flinched at Bellamy´s unexpected outcry. His voice, muffled by the drinking, was raspy and shaky.

"No!". He suddenly begann to violently shake his head back and forth in an attempt to escape the cup Clarke was holding in a firm grip towards his lips.

"Bellamy, you need to drink!-"

But his body suddenly began to shake violently.

 _God, what have I done? What have I done?_ Clarke felt like she´d been punched in her face. She did this to him. She made everything even worse.

That´s when she noticed Bellamy´s face expression.

"Finn, help me to turn him on his side!", she barked.

As soon as Bellamy was on his left side he began to puke. The painful sound of retching filled the stillness of the camp. The people who were still gathered around had stopped talking and crying a long time ago and were now observing the scene in front of them.

Finally, the puking had stopped. Bellamy was out of breath once again.

They lifted him up and brought him in Clarke´s tent. Octavia, who had followed all the way behind them, immediately began to clean up her brother´s face. Everything slowed down and quitened. Now that they were past the worst, everything would be alright. Well, Clarke was _hoping_ it would be alright.

She left Octavia alone with Bellamy and went outside. She breathed in and tried to calm herself. She could deal with it. And if not, she had help.

But Clarke didn´t have much time to relax - a loud animalistic wail coming from the tent brought her back to her senses.

"What´s wrong?", she gasped as soon as she reappeared in the tent.

There was Octavia, and she had a strange mixture of panic and irritation on her face as she was looking down at Bellamy who was flailing around and ... well, crying. He was bare-chested now.

Clarke couldn´t believe what she was seeing.

 _More chapters will be up soon. Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Hi everyone! Well , here is a new chapter for you. Please don´t judge it too much because of eventual flaws concerning my knowledge of the medical stuff. Anyways, hope you´ll enjoy it the way it is ;)_

 **Bellamy´s POV**

The moment he opened his eyes he knew there was something wrong with him. He felt lost, disoriented. A throbbing headache overshadowed all of his other senses and he felt sick to the stomach. It took him some time to adjust to his condition. Where the hell was he anyway? And who were all those people around him? Their apparently worried gazes were some kind of creepy. He just wanted some time alone.

There was this girl above his face. He was almost sure he´d seen her somewhere before. She had hugged him and he didn´t even know her name. Or couldn´t remember it. What the hell had happened?

The girl gave him water. And he would have appreciated that, really, but he just wanted to throw up so badly.

He also knew his name now. Bellamy. Not the best choice of a name, he thought. Well, it´s not that. He just didn´t feel like a guy who´s name was Bellamy. Hell, he didn´t even know ANYTHING about himself.

Or about the girl who claimed to be his sister. Octavia. He could see she cared about him, a lot. That is why she tried to pull off his shirt that was dirty from all the puking back in the yard. And that was exactly when he snapped. Overreacted. All those people ... they were strangers to him. And all of them wanted to touch him, to hug him and they expected him to be the person he apparently used to be once ... he used to be their Bellamy. But for him it was just to much. Too personal.

"G-go aw-waay!"

Both he and Octavia winced. Suddenly he became aware of how difficult it was for him to speak. No, it wasn´t happening. It couldn´t be. He had to try again.

"Pl-please st-stay aw-way. I´ll d-do it m-myself"

He fell silent. _It´ll pass ... just an after-effect of whatever the hell has happened,_ he thought. In the next moment he began to remove his dirty shirt all by himself. Well he tried to ... but he couldn´t. It was as though his entire left side from the shoulder on was paralyzed.

It was bad. He knew it now. Tears of frustration begann to form in his eyes. And it made everything even worse to see the same panic on Octavias face and something else ... pity?

She took a shaky breath and went to Bellamy. She once again tried to pull off his shirt.

"N-nooo!", he growled. He wouldn´t let anyone help him. He didn´t need their pity.

But the shirt was already off.

In the next second the blonde girl from before reemerged in the tent. Clarke.

"What´s wrong?"

Bellamy, who was lying bareback in his - Clarke´s- bed now, averted his gaze and fixed it stubbornly upon the ceiling. He found out that ignoring everybody was still his best option to escape this world ...

 _Yeah, I know, this chapter is a short one again. I just wanted to write down the few little ideas I still had for now, but I promise there´s gonna be some big action soon ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Clarke´s POV**

Clarke didn´t really know what to do. It´s been hours since Bellamy´s reanimation, and nothing has changed since then. The once so vigorous guy who would usually be strutting around the camp and giving instructions, or using every free second to tease Clarke in the cheeky maneuver of his, was now reduced to an unmoving ball in her bed, who wouldn´t even look up whenever she called his name, let alone talking to anybody. It looked like the most of the time he was asleep. But she was almost sure Bellamy was just pretending to sleep. Clarke could understand his frustration. It must have been disturbing to wake up without any clue about anything and to have to learn you are not even capable of speaking or moving properly ... She had checked it - his entire left side didn´t function anymore due to the lack of oxygen in his brain. From the shoulder on to the toes of his left leg Bellamy seemed to be paralyzed. And Clarke didn´t even know how to deal with that.

"Hey, Bell ...". She made another attempt to win his attention. As expected he stubbornly continued to ignore her. No, it was insufficient. She knew she didn´t have much effect on him. Because she surely didn´t mean to him so much as Octavia did. But Octavia had refused to talk to her brother. _Just give him some time_ , she had said. Of course, she knew Bellamy better than Clarke did. But Clarke couldn´t take it. She couldn´t take it anymore.

"Look, I know it´s hard for you right now. I really do. But I promise you we´ll figure it out. Together. Like we always do"

There was no reaction. She had to try harder.

"You are not alone, Bellamy. You hear me? I´m sure right now you´re probably wishing to be left alone, but believe me - things will not get better this way. You have to talk to someone, Bellamy. You have to trust me"

There was a derisive snort coming from Bellamy. Despite his negative reaction Clarke couldn´t help but smile at that. At least he was finally reacting after all.

"Tr-trust you?", he croaked weakly. "I d-don´t even kn-know y-you"

Clarke closed her eyes for a second. She knew she had to get used to this eventually ... She had to get used to all the stutter and Bellamy´s coldness towards her. He never used to be that cold. Never. But as merciless as their life could be she also knew it could Change people in unimaginable ways. And she had to work with everything she could get.

"That´s right, Bellamy. And that is why you have to talk to me. I want to understand you. I wanna get to know your worries, fears, wishes, and hopes. And you´ll get to know _me_ better. We always used to help each other. And now I wanna help _you._ Please let me help you"

It felt like a prayer. And now that she was looking into his eyes without being able to find there anything but coldness, she knew she had lost him.

 **Bellamy´s POV**

Bellamy couldn´t sleep. Actually, he didn´t intend to, because at that very moment he was spying on what the two girls - Clarke and Octavia - were talking outside the tent...

"... There´s no point in telling him all of that right now. I don´t really know how he´d react to that". It was the voice of his "sister". He knew it by now.

There was a pause. Then -

"You are right. We should take it easy. Step by step. There´s a lot to take in"

Bellamy huffed quitely. No fucking way was he going to let the two of them treat him like a child by keeping the truth for themselves. He really needed to know. It was irritating, fucking frustrating to be absolutely clueless about what´s going on. They made some really irrational decisions there, didn´t they get it? Just because he was desabled in some ways and kept ignoring everyone the most of the time didn´t mean he didn´t have his own thoughts and feelings. They didn´t have to treat him like a fucking animal, he thought angrily.

From what he´d learned so far he knew that they lived in some kind of a camp in the middle of nowhere. He would have really appreciated to inspect the surroundings by himself, but his tent - _Clarke´s_ tent - was being garded by different People, including Clarke herself as she wouldn´t leave him alone even for a second and also slept with him in the same bed - for TWO days now, ever since he´d woken up with amnesia.

He had an amnesia - as an outcome of a tragical accident. That was all Bellamy had been told.

Well, he´d promised to himself to find out more. And that would be tonight...

 **C** **larke´s POV**

"Ouch! M-move!"

Bellamy´s exasperated hiss was muffled by the sound of rustling sheets as he tried to turn on his right side and away from her. She could tell this new version of Bellamy Blake didn´t like her very much. Not only was that frustrating but also infurating. Clarke was losing her patience - how could someone like Bellamy suddenly turn into an agressive and pessimistic asshole? _He used to be exactly that back at the arc,_ she tried to reminder herself. Right. She really needed him to remember. But as Octavia had said - they couldn´t tell him the truth yet. He first needed some time to finally accept his physical disadvantages ... Maybe then he´ll cool off after all. Well, she _was hoping_ they did the right thing.

Every night there was the same scenario for two days now: after dinner Clarke would take off his shirt (which turned out to be a really exhausting task with Bellamy desperately trying to avoid any of the body contact, but unfortunately the nights were getting hot recently). Then she would get with him into the bed. He lay with his back to her every night - tonight there was no exception. Every gesture of his spoke of how unwelcome she was. _Normally he should be THANKFUL for everything I´m doing for him. He´s not the only one who´s going through hell right now",_ Clarke thoght angrily.

But she wouldn´t start a fight with him right now. She needed him to trust her. God knows how she missed his smile and the way he usually would look at her ... his look was always full of trust, warmth and affection ... maybe also of something else, but she never had a chance to figure out what ...

A soft snoring pulled Clarke out of her thoughts. She glanced at Bellamy´s back and blew out a breath of relief. At least she wouldn´t be confronted with his constant fidgeting and bitchery for the rest of the night.

 **Bellamy´s POV**

As soon as he heard Clarke´s breathing evening out, Bellamy opened his eyes. _Two more minutes, just to make sure,_ he thought. He didn´t move. Neither did Clarke.

It looked like his plan had worked at least ...

 _So, this is it for now ... Silly Bellamy, sneaking out alone at night is never a good idea ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Bellamy´s POV**

He was hoping his plan was going to work. It felt like hours as he waited until Clarke fell asleep.

He attempted to move in his bed. Clarke didn´t stir. That was a good sign.

He took a deep breath and slowly turned onto his back taking in the surroundings inside the tent. The moon stood high in the sky so Bellamy could see almost everything in the tent illuminated by the moonlight. Which was good ...

His eyes moved around until they stopped on a small table near the entrance of the tent. That was exactly what he had been looking for. He knew by now that Clarke kept the most of her medical supplies there.

Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Clarke hasn´t woken up, Bellamy shifted the most of his weight onto his right and still functioning leg and quietly crawled out of the bed.

Slowly he made his way to the small table. Different bottles filled with liquids were standing there, as well as small scissors and some gauze. Quickly he discovered a drawer attached to the table. As he opened it, he finally found what he needed.

A few moments later Bellamy had a syringe in his hand - filled with a tranquilizer and ready to use. He couldn´t believe he had managed to do that but he did - to everyone else he maybe didn´t seem really aware of his surroundings, just laying in his bed with his gaze fixed upon a certain spot, but secretly he was a good observer. So once or twice he actually got to see how Clarke would prepare a shot.

After observing the small syringe for a moment, the boy slowly turned around making his way towards the exit of the tent. Due to his physical condition he was forced to literally crawl on all fours. But even if it must have looked ridiculous, he was going to get over with his plan. Nobody was in his way, nobody was throwing at him some irrational excuses or explanations, nobody was keeping him practically chained up in his bed. This was his chance. Now or never.

Bellamy stopped at the exit, inches apart from where he knew a guard was standing outside the tent. He carefully pulled back the curtains. The guard - a young darkhaired boy - stood with his back turned to Bellamy.

It was really easy - the poor guy didn´t even realize what hit him before his world turned black due to Bellamy´s tranquilizer.

Finally Bellamy managed to find a secret escape out of the camp and into the forest - apparantly there had been an explosion inside the camp just days ago. He had heard people talking about it and knew that it was being repaired right now. Repaired but not finished yet - so he gave it a try and actually managed to sneak out through one of the remaining holes of the huge fence that was meant to protect the camp from whatever or whoever was outside in the woods. Bellamy knew it must be dangerous to wander here around - especially at night. But what else was he supposed to do? He had to find out what was going on. He felt like he was a clueless and helpless invalid. He felt like being _useless._ Maybe if he knew just _anything,_ he would help in some way too.

The moonlight was illuminating every corner, every tree and every hole that would be on Bellamy´s way. It was beautiful, stunningly beautiful. Bellamy couldn´t help but stare in owe at a bunch of butterflies floating gracefully past him. They were shining - really _shining_ with bright blue. This nature - the forest and its creatures, even the air was something new to him - Bellamy had some vague memories, more like feelings or instincts, about his past ... still no clear pictures though. But the pictures right before him were not something he knew even existed.

Lost in his thoughts he never noticed a figure quietly creeping behind him. It was seconds later that he heard a -

"What do you think you are doing?"

The stern female voice made him freeze in his tracks. He quickly turned around.

"Wha-?"

There was a girl standing there. Her dark long hair was unruly from the sleeping and even in the semi-darkness Bellamy could see angry daggers shooting off her eyes. Raven. He had seen her once or twice now.

 _Oh come on. Can´t a guy just take a walk?_ , he thought bitterly. He didn´t say anything to her, clenching his jaw and turning away instead.

"Oh nonono", huffed Raven behind him. In the next moment he felt a gentle but firm grip on his right forearm and was already being turned around, face to face with the fuming girl.

"Let´s make a deal, Romeo. You gonna get back to the camp and into the bed right now or I´m gonna wake up Clarke and tell her about your little walk around the wonderland. Let´s see how she´ll react about your nocturnal adventures!"

Bellamy frowned. _His little walk around the wonderland? Really?_ Who was this girl to give him orders or make deals with him anyway? He was still strong, he could just knock her out and get away. She wouldn´t even have time to scream for someone at all.

"Really?", he challenged smirking slightly. "Make me"

She was smirking as well now. And Bellamy liked it somehow. This girl wasn´t afraid. She was stubborn and up to challenge as well. And she also didn´t look at him the way most of the people back at the camp did ... she didn´t look at him like he was broken, helpless and needed care and an extra portion of pity.

"Ooh don´t you ever underestimate me", she said grinning like a cheshire cat. And with that she slowly begann to stride towards him, tasting his reaction.

But she didn´t come very far. Instead, she shriecked. Bellamy winced and turned to look where her gaze was fixed upon something. There was something at the forest floor, and it looked like it was producing some sort of pink smoke. What the hell was going on now?

After several seconds Raven went to her knees. She was coughing violently. Bellamy was beginning to panic. As fast as he could he crossed the distance between him and Raven and tried to pull her away from the smoke. But the smoke was spreading pretty quickly blocking his eyesight and also beginning to fill his airways. He couldn´t breathe. He couldn´t breathe.

He couldn´t breathe ...

 _So as you see, there is Raven in this story as well. Someone gave me an idea (thanks btw :)), so Raven´ll be going to play a certain part of the story too._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Clarke´s POV**

Clarke was furious. She kept pacing back and forth for a while now, after she woke up two hours ago, only to find out Bellamy was gone. Since then she had searched for him everywhere. First in the yard, then also in every tent, earning herself some angry and exasperated complaints like

"What is it now? Can´t we have some privacy at all? Go looking for him elsewhere!"

and

"Why in hell would he be here? But then again, it´s Bellamy we are talking about"

Clarke knew what they meant by that. Ever since Bellamy´s tragical incident he wasn´t himself anymore. He was rather a speechless and motionless doll. Sometimes he would just growl and fight over something he didn´t like. So many of the people in the camp didn´t take him seriously anymore, hell they didn´t even see him as a proper person anymore. Well, Bellamy was easy to jugde if you didn´t know him as well as Clarke, Octavia and a few others did. For many of the teenagers he just used to be a leader, and now that he lost this function - he also lost their _respect_.

"Hey calm down and stop mocking him. Bellamy can still be our leader. He´ll get better. I´ll make sure he will"

She meant every word of what she´d just said. She wouldn´t give up on him. But where the hell was he right now? If he wasn´t anywhere here, he may actually have gone into the forest. She just couldn´t imagine how foolish such an action would be. Alone at night in the woods, and with a demaged leg - what the hell was he thinking? And how the hell did he manage to come this far at all?

But as people already said - this was Bellamy they were talking about. And this new Bellamy was unpredictable.

So Clarke decided to organize a search party. She would go looking for him in the woods. She was just praying he wasn´t already dead or trapped somewhere at least.

It was Octavia who wanted to go with Clarke. Monti and Jasper had also agreed to come with her. After all, Bellamy was their friend.

Finn, as overprotective as he was, also volunteered to join the search party and everyone knew it was not really because of Bellamy but because of Clarke. He would never let her go anywhere alone.

There was still someone missing.

"Finn, where´s Raven?"

Finn looked lost.

"I - I don´t know. Now that you´re asking, I haven´t seen her anywhere since morning"

Clarke frowned. That was new. Normally, the two of them were inseparable - even if Finn still claimed to be in love with _Clarke_ herself she knew they were sometimes sleeping in the same tent ... or maybe not just side by side, but _together ..._ (and she didn´t even feel jealous or offended anymore because Finn was passé for her). So she couldn´t understand how he could just lose her out of his sight so easily.

Noticing her frown Finn hesitantly explained:

"We had a fight yesterday evening, ok? She fleed from my tent"

Clarke lifted an eyebrow.

"So? I still think we need her here. Hey Miller, you seen Raven anywhere?"

Miller, who was passing by, shook his head.

"I haven´t seen her since this morning. I actually thought she´s already with you, guys. The camp is not that big after all"

Now Clarke began to panic. First Bellamy, now Raven? Where did they vanish? Maybe -

"Oh hell. Could they have sneaked out together or something? But why would Raven help Bellamy with something like that?", she wondered aloud.

She was sure just about one thing at the moment: they had to head into the woods right now.

 **Raven´s POV**

The pain in her chest was the first thing she became aware of. It felt like she was hit by a truck. Maybe she was? She didn´t even know what had happened. Did she?

With gritted teeth Raven tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy. Well, maybe she just had a hangover after a funny night with Monty´s moonshine? It had actually happened once or twice now.

But there was this coldness around her. It made her freeze to no end. And it had sobered her a little too.

With a groan, caused by an incredible headache, she finally managed to open her eyes to small slits. At first, there were only large spots of gray and white and blue swimming in front of her eyesight before things started to take some clear shapes.

She gasped. Was it a cage right in front of her nose?

Wait, something wasn´t right. She shook one of her arms experimentally. Instantly she could hear it, and feel it ... Oh damn!

Slowly, Raven lowered her eyes to her body. Her arms were chained. There was a plaster above the vain of her left arm. Ouch. And to make everything even worse, she didn´t have a lot of clothing on anymore.

Where the hell was she?

She scanned over her surroundings.

Yes, she _was_ in a cage and there were lots of other cages there. They were empty though.

So what was it now? Who would be so sick to come up with the crazy idea to lock up a human like her in a cage ... like a fucking animal? Who would do anything like that? And why?

Suddenly Raven heard a loud groan. She must have overseen something. She definitely wasn´t alone here.

"Hello? Bellamy?". She still couldn´t see from where the groan had come. But the last time she remembered - she was with Bellamy, so he had to be somewhere nearby.

And sure enough -

"I´m - I´m h-here"

Bellamy´s reply was slurred and came somewhere from the right. She still couldn´t see anything but by the sound of metal chains she knew by now he was also stuck in the same situation as her.

"Just wait. I´m gonna find a way out of here", she hissed as panic and irritation slowly transformed into anger.

But at that very moment she heard as a door was opened and in the next seconds she was looking at a darkhaired woman in a white coat - a _doctor´s_ coat. She was followed by some men in uniform with their guns already pointed on Raven. The doctor looked hightly satisfied as she walked toward Raven´s cage.

"Hello Raven. How are you doing?"

Raven huffed derisively. That was not the right time or place for such a greeting. And how the hell did she know her name? Anyways, that woman didn´t even looked like she were interested in Raven´s wellbeing.

Instead, she continued.

"You´ll have to excuse me for those circumstances we had to put you in. I just believe this is the only way you are going to cooperate with us"

Raven frowned. What the hell did this crazy bitch want from her?

"Well, you see we had been watching you - _all of you -_ since you landed on our earth, and it´s really amazing that you are able to live outside there ... with a great amount of radiation. _Our p_ eople are being forced to stay in the same building for several generations now - we are not allowed to go outside at all, it would kill us instantly. But now ... I think you could help us, Raven. I´ve analyzed a sample of your blood and what I found out is amazing. I believe you are the key", she said with a mysterious smile.

Raven just sat there with her mouth hanging open while she was trying to process what the crazy doctor had just told her. Thousends of questions filled her mind and she didn´t even know where to start.

But the other woman seemed to be done with her for now. She turned away from Raven and walked to the other side of the room.

So _there_ was Bellamy. Raven pulled agressively at her chains.

"Don´t you fucking touch him!", she called angrily.

The doctor turned around to face her.

"Oh? Why shouldn´t I? You are my prisoner and prisoners are not supposed to tell me what to do. Besides, our friend here" - it looked like she just patted Bellamy on the head - "is big, and strong, so I think he´s going to last much longer than you will. Just think of how many blood we could pump out of him. His blood could help a lot of our patients". She seemed to burst with pleasure.

Now Raven trully began to panic.

"No! You can´t do that to him! He-He´s weak! He´d nearly died just a few days ago and is partly paralyzed! Do you even see? You can´t do that!"

That caused the doctor to stop dead in her tracks. She raised a neat eyebrow sceptically before turning to Bellamy.

"Is that true?", she asked him.

There was a pause. Then Raven could hear a faint "Y-yes".

"Well, if it´s so, I guess some plans need to be changed", she said rubbing her hands and looking highly satisfied once again. "Unlock the door and keep a gun at him", she ordered to a man standing at her left.

"Wait! Wait, what are you gonna do with him?!", Raven practically shriecked.

"That is none of your business anymore, Raven", the doctor simply told her.

Soon Bellamy was led out of the room. Raven didn´t know what to do. They were as good as dead.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey there. I've finally written another chapter for you, guys. Sorry that it took so long for posting this, I had to learn for some exams for a while. I'm really glad about your followes, likes and reviews. Thank you for that, it really inspires me to continue the story. Enjoy the new chapter :)_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bellamy´s POV**

"N-no!"

His panicked protests could be heard all along the large corridor as they dragged him away. What did these people want from him? Bellamy was just sure it couldn´t be anything good. He already deeply regretted his dumb decision of heading alone into the woods. How much time had passed since then anyway? He´d lost count of time. But he knew for sure Clarke was already looking for him ... or maybe not - he knew he´d been behaving like an asshole back in the camp so now he guessed he didn´t really deserve anyone´s care.

Soon they stopped in front of a wooden door. The doctor knocked twice before entering.

Bellamy´s eyes immediately began to hurt from the brightness of the large well-lit room with snow-white walls. There was an elderly man sitting in the chair behind the desk. He looked up at his guests and smiled at the woman doctor in an overly friendly way. Bellamy could tell the man was getting nervous.

"Aah, Doctor Tsing!", he exclaimed while fixing Bellamy with a curious stare. The way his inspecting blue eyes would wander over his face and down his body made Bellamy shiver.

In response Dr. Tsing gave the man a mildly smile before stepping aside and poiting at Bellamy. For a second Bellamy had the sick impression they were at a slave market and he, of course, was the slave.

"We have here someone for you, Dr. James. I want you to examine him properly and to give me full report on his physical state. You´ll have to pay special attention to the reflexes and the pain level of certain areas of his body "

The man - Dr. James - looked mystified for a moment before smiling nervously.

"Of course, Dr. Tsing, leave him here for me. The exam is going to take about half an hour"

Dr. Tsing seemed to contemplate for a moment, before turning around to face the armed men behind her back.

"Take him to the exam table. Make sure he´s restrained safely", she ordered while throwing a brief gaze at Bellamy.

Bellamy didn´t want to undergo an exam. He wasn´t a lab rat! Even if an exam seemed like a caring gesture, he knew the true intentions of this couldn´t be good. So he started struggling hard against the firm grips of the security men.

He had no chance of course - not with the physical state he was in, and not with Dr. James immediately popping up with a huge syringe in his right hand.

Well, it was worth a try.

Seconds later Bellamy felt a light sting in his neck and the world began to spin in front of him. His muscles relaxed almost instantly under the influence of the tranquilizer. He could feel that the sedative was a mild one, still it was strong enough to let him sag against the supporting bodies.

He was screaming loud in his head as they put his slack body onto the cold metal of the large exam table before restraining his arms - then also legs - with thick leather straps. A clinical thermometer was quickly shoved into his mouth before fixing his jaw with another strap and bundling it on the top of his head. It was there to prevent the thermometer from falling out - and though the drugs wouldn´t allow him much of movement anyway, his captors wouldn´t take a risk. Bellamy felt completely trapped.

Still caught in his own misery, Bellamy didn´t notice as the door was opened and closed again, leaving him and Dr. James alone in the room.

Even with his eyes shut Bellamy could feel the doctor´s intense gaze on his face and his body. It made him feel helpless and exposed. Especially because he was practically naked as they´d removed his clothes back in the creepy room full of cages.

It was when the doctor laid a cool hand against the right side of his bare chest that Bellamy realized he was shivering.

It was a smooth and calming gesture, but it still felt quite creepy. Bellamy opened his eyes and looked at Dr. James.

The way the elderly man was looking at his patient was so ... sympathetic. Bellamy didn´t expect something like that. But it didn't mean he liked it. He had enough of all the pity back at the camp, _plus_ it surely meant he was in trouble right now. Like in _deep t_ rouble.

"It´s gonna be alright, kid", the doctor muttered under his breath. His remark didn´t make Bellamy feel better. _Like hell it will,_ he spat bitterly inside his mind.

Suddenly there was a shrill beeping coming from his lips. Bellamy cringed inwardly. He´d already forgotten that he´d been holding the thermometer all the time. It was really frustrating not to feel anything at all. It felt like you were delivered and had no control over your own body. No control over the body meant to him no control of the situation.

"Heeere we go", said the doctor while pulling the medical instrument from the boy´s lips. He threw a brief look at it and hurried over to the table with numerous Sheets of paper arranged into two neat piles. Immediately, he hectically began to write down the results.

A moment later Dr. James reappeared into Bellamy´s view. This time he was holding a small metallic percussion hammer.

"Let´s see what we´ve got here", he sighed.

 **Raven´s POV**

Raven was awoken abruptly. For a moment she felt disoriented. What the hell? She was sitting in front of the campfire with Clarke and Monti just a second ago, wasn't she? So why was she _freezing_ right now? And why couldn'd she move her arms properly?

Wait. There were some loud voices coming from somewhere nearby. They were muted, still Raven could tell two people were arguing. There was a male voice and a female one that sounded like -

 _the one of the overconfident bitch doctor._

 _Oh damn._ So the friendly campfire from seconds ago was just an illusion she was dreaming about. Because now Raven could remember everything. The capture. Dr. Tsing's sick smile as Bellamy was lead out of the room.

 _Bellamy._ Where was he now? What had they done to him? Or what were they about to do to him? How much time had passed since his departure?

Raven didn't realize the tears running down her face. She couldn't help him. She couldn't get out of the chains even with her strongest will. Because the most of her body parts were already numb from the cold. She could just sit there and pray Bellamy was ok.

But she could also spy on what the voices outside the door were arguing about. They were getting louder and louder by every second. Maybe she would catch some informations she was craving for right now.

Raven steadied her breath and frowned in concentration. Indeed, she could decipher some parts of the muted argument.

"... we can't. It's too risky." It was the voice of a male. It was an elderly one and it sounded a little bit shaky. And not really confident.

There was a quite snort.

"Dear Doctor, you are not supposed to tell me what to do. You are hired to follow the instructions, remember?"

"B-But ... it wasn't even tested yet, w-what if there are any complications afterwards? ..."

"It's going to be NOW! Who cares about an invalid like him anyway? If anything goes wrong, nobody will miss him. We still have the girl, remember? She could donate the blood, and she _will._ Do you really want to refuse Mr. Cage's order, Dr. James?"

Raven gasped in shock. What the hell did they want to do? They were regarding Bellamy and her as animals. Donating blood programs, some sick tests and experiments ... Oh, it didn't sound good at all. And who the hell was Mr. Cage?

"Please! ... We both know there is another way to deal with that ... a common one". The male doctor - Dr. James - seemed to have switched into a pleading mode now.

There was a brief pause. Then -

"We do. But it's not what we want. End of the discussion"

Raven closed her eyes in defeat. She felt so sorry for Bellamy right now.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter. I have to remind you that I don't have ANY medical knowledge, so I really don't know whether some parts of this chapter make any sense haha. However, I hope you' ll enjoy the chapter ;)_

 **Chapter 9**

 **Bellamy's POV**

He didn't know how much time had passed since Dr. James walked out of the medical room, taking the filled out protocol sheets with him. Bellamy also didn't really know whether to feel relieved or terrified. The exam took - as promised - about half an hour. The doctor had been VERY rigorous regarding this one. Not only had he checked his pulse and temperature, eyes, ears, throat and lungs, afterwards his arms, legs, chest, torso and ribs, but also some other extremities concerning his privacy. There were moments he wished to rather die than let the doctor check it. But he didn't have a choice.

So yes, he had every right to feel relieved now that the exam was over. But then again, what was going to happen once Dr. Tsing received the results? What were they going to do with him? They were up to something, he knew that. And this feeling of expectation was killing him the longer he lay there at the examination table, waiting for someone to reappear.

Finally, he heard distant voices. Several hasty footsteps were approaching the medical room. The voices grew louder and louder. It seemed like they were in deep discussion.

The door was opened and not two but three people entered the room. Bellamy watched each of their move warily. There was the female doctor - Dr. Tsing. Behind her was Dr. James who was looking slightly grumpily. The last one who appeared was a dark haired man in his 30ies Bellamy hadn't seen before. The man's eyes immediately spotted Bellamy. His half curious, half derisive stare made the boy feel extra worthless and vulnerable, sending a shiver down his spine (as far as the drugs allowed any feeling inside his body; they unfortunately hadn't weared off yet).

With cold determination all in his features the man slowly approached Bellamy, never leaving his eyes off the boy's face. The two doctors behind him were waiting patiently. Apparently, he was the one in charge here. He was the one to decide over Bellamy's soon fate. Suddenly getting angrier and angrier with every second, Bellamy had the urge to spat into the man's face. If he only could. Unfortunately he was gagged once again.

Apparently the man must have seen the rebelious hint in Bellamy's eyes, because after simply staring at his victim for several moments he finally smirked and slowly pulled out something from the left pocket of his black suit. Bellamy nearly gulped. It was a huge syringe with a liquid coloured in bright yellow.

After that the stranger turned around and hold up the syringe, facing the two doctors wordlessly. Dr. James cleared his throat nervously.

"Mr. Cage, are- are you sure you want to do that?"

The man - Mr. Cage - flashed him a creepy smile.

"I've already made my decision. Let's do it NOW. Remember, doctor, there's only one chance to do that. This stuff has been designed only for one single shot so don't screw that up. It's for your own good ...".

Dr. James couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Of course, Sir", he said and hurried over to the exam table where Bellamy lay. He hesitantly took the syringe from Mr. Cage. His hands seemed to shake a little.

"It's ok, Doctor. You can do that", said Mr. Cage in a reassuring voice, patting the elderly doctor lightly on the back. "Lorelei, please give Dr. James everything he needs"

"Yes, of course", nodded Dr. Tsing and opened the small white wall closet stuffed with several medical supplies. She pulled out some wattpads and a bottle of what assumed to be a disinfectant, putting the both of them into a small and flat metal container.

"Here we go", she said handing the medical stuff to the male doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor", murmered Dr. James and after a moment of hesitation he began to rub Bellamy's right temple with a wattpad already wet with the disinfectant.

 _Wait! What are you doing? Stop! Oh no, please stop! Not there, please just not there!_ It was Bellamy who was screaming inside his head now. Were those crazy freaks really going to do what he thought them to do? Were they really going to inject his temple with whatever stuff this was? A freaking _temple_? Seriously? Bellamy might have suffered from an amnesia but he knew how vulnerable this area was, so he could imagine really good just how dangerous it could be and how much it would hurt if someone'd stuck a needle there.

Through the scream in his head he finally heard a grumpy "You ready, kid? This is gonna hurt", before a hot white pain surged through his temple, over his right eye and into his brain. Tears of agony formed in his eyes immediately. He closed them because he couldn't hold them open without experiencing extreme pain. He couldn't even see anything because of the pain. And he also couldn't think clearly because of it. All the thoughts about not to give the doctors the satisfaction of screaming left Bellamy as soon as the needle entered and he continued to scream through his gag until his voice became hoarse.

He didn't register the moment the large needle was pulled out. The agony was still everywhere. It was overhelming. Only when two heavy and cool hands roughly began to shake his right sweaty shoulder did he hear what the doctor was saying.

"... hear me? You are fine. It's over. No more pain, I promise"

There was it once again. The pity. He kept his eyes closed, but he could hear it in Dr. James' voice. But this time Bellamy didn't care. He was still too out of it.

Soon, the three of them left the room. Once again, Bellamy lay alone in perfect silence, bound to the table due to the drugs still flowing through his system. The leather restrains were still there, too. He could feel every sorrow spot now that was abused by the leather straps. Wait, _he could feel it?_ So it meant the tranquilizer was wearing off, then. One good thing at least.

If he tried, maybe he could pull the restraints off and get the hell out of here ... somehow. But Bellamy was getting tireder with every second. He didn't even notice as he fell asleep ...


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! You should know that your reviews make me REALLY happy :D. So as you've requested, here we go again:_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Dr. James' POV**_

Harold James was pacing back and forth impatiently, constantly throwing nervous glances towards the exam table where the poor young guy lay. He was still unconcious. Dr. James felt a little bit shaky at the image of Bellamy Blake screaming into his gag in agony while the doctor himself was forcing the huge needle into the tender area of the boy's temple. Four hours had passed since the painful operation now, but it seemed to the doctor like it had happened just five minutes ago.

 _He_ did this to him. He could blame Cage for all of that, but it was _him_ who had caused all the pain.

He kept telling himself he was a _coward_. He had every right to refuse to do the operation, didn't he? But no, instead he was afraid of Cage and what would happen to him if he refused Cage's direct orders.

"How long is it going to take? I don't have much time for this", said an exasperated Cage.

"Well, his vitals are finally stable ... so I guess he's going to wake up at any moment now", mumbled Dr. James. He really didn't like Cage's disdainful behaviour towards their patient. After putting the boy literally through hell he didn't even want to take his time to check whether the boy was ok? Dr. James knew that his boss was there just to briefly check on the boy's reaction to the newly designed "medicament" - if you could even call it that.

The more time passed, the more worried Dr. James bekame. What if something had went wrong? At least, Bellamy Blake was breathing, and his heart rate was also strong.

Unlike the elderly man, Dr. Tsing, who was sitting at a small table and lazily sipping some coffee, didn't seem to worry about anything right now. Actually, she couldn't hold back her excitement as she waited for their Young patient to join the world of the living.

"So ... do you think it has really worked?", she asked Cage.

"Let's say ... I'm sure to eighty percent. I'd hired some of the greatest scientists we had to create this stuff, remember?"

Dr. Tsing grinned.

Harold honestly wanted to wipe that grin off her face. Of course he knew what she was looking forward. They had informed him of the whole complicated plan. And the medicament was the key to that. He knew it was designed to manipulate the human mind. And it was just cruel. A sudden wave of rage surged through his body.

"With due respect, this is _madness_! You injected the poor guy in order to manipulate him? And to use him as a decoy afterwards? He isn't an _animal_! And all these other people at the camp ... they didn't _deserve_ this! You cannot just bring all of them here and use their blood and marrow!"

An awkward silence followed. Then Cage slowly turned towards the elderly doctor. His face was tense as he forced a taunting, and also dangerous looking smile.

"Oh yes we can, dear Doctor. And we _will._ Actually you should really be glad about this little mission, because as you know, the marrow of the strangers out there will heal all of us. Including _you_ , Dr. James ... if you play nice, of course. If you want to rot in this sticky building till the end of your days, you can do that. Well, _we_ won't. And this guy here" - he pointed at Bellamy - "is our big chance to finally walk out into the sun, to breath in an _actual_ air without being killed by radiation. Which means: we are going to send him back to the camp and let him bring all of these dumb teenagers to Mount Weather. And you know what? He _is_ going to do all we want. The medicament will make sure he is, and you can't do anything about that, Doctor!"

Dr. James cringed. Telling him twice what they were about to do wouldn't change his mind. He still thought it was cruel. Especially towards Bellamy. He knew that the new medicament was supposed to correct all of the disfunctions concerning the brain, so maybe the boy would be able to move all of his body parts again, and also regain his memories at least. But it also had the ability to manipulate a human. So, it was clear Cage didn't heal him out of kindness. He wanted to _use_ him. And honestly, how can you call it a life - or a second chance - if you are not supposed to make your own decisions? How can someone live properly if he is constantly being forced to follow someone else's orders whether he likes it or not?

Suddenly there was a weak grown coming from the exam table.

"Now, look who's awake", smirked Cage in the derisive manner of his ...

 ** _Bellamy's POV_**

He had a terrible headache. It was killing him. A moment ago he was still floating in a warm and pieceful darkness, and seconds later his skull seemed to be exploding from an incredible pain. In the middle of the darkness there were bright white and yellow stars dancing in front of him. What the hell was going on? He was shivering from cold but also burning from a certain heat at the same time ... And there was a funny feeling rising towards his throat alarmingly fast ... wait, it was actually _hurting._

Before he knew it Bellamy was already on his right side and puking. There seemed to be no end to it. There was a shrill beeping in his ears. It was hurting so much that he thought it was going to deafen him. His eyes were trully hurting now too. It felt as if his eyeballs were being ripped out by force.

What was wrong with him? Everything hurt so much. And it felt as if something - or someone - was holding him lightly on the both sides of his head. But he still couldn't see or hear someone.

Finally, the beeping in his ears seemed to cease. He still had strong headache and his eyeballs were throbbing with pain, but now he could decipher a male voice somewhere nearby.

"... deep breathes, you hear me? It's alright. The pain is going to pass away. Just take deep breathes"

At that very moment this voice seemed the most beautiful thing to Bellamy. It came so clear through all the mess inside his head, it was all he could recognize through the disorienting darkness. So he was clinging to it with all the strength he had. As if his life was depending on it.

And as the voice told him to take deep breathes, all he knew was that this order was important somehow. Not only important ... rather _unavoidable._

So Bellamy breathed ...


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone! Straight to the business: I'm so sorry about not updating in a long time. I guess I've just lost some inspiration, because right now I'm watching The Vampire Diaries over and over again. So it's like a mental switch, you know? I just can't be loyal to more than one TV show at the same time haha. So, just btw, I'd like to inform you that soon I'll start writing a TVD fanfic as well. Of course, I'm going to keep up with THIS Story. I still have some good ideas to work with._

 _So here we go :)_

 **Chapter 11**

 **Bellamy's POV**

He breathed. He breathed despite the dull ache inside his lungs. And it seemed to help, really. Soon, the darkness in front of him began to disappear until he finally opened his eyes.

The bright whiteness hurt. It hurt so much it made him dizzy. But now Bellamy could also recognize some clear shapes, more or less. It still took him some time to realize he was looking into the worried face of Dr. James.

As soon as he saw it he began to panic. The painful memories of recent events flooded over his mind and he immediately began to push himself further into something soft under his nape in an attempt to escape the doctor. He barely realized there were no longer any restraints immobilizing his body.

"Hey, don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you", said Dr. James in a soothing voice. He lifted the both of his hands into the air so that Bellamy would see them and hopefully understand they wouldn't harm him.

But it didn't help. Bellamy was breathing fast. He was about to hyperventilate at any moment right now. Despite the memories of his capture - and operation - there seemed to be no place for anything else inside his mind. It felt empty and numb. He couldn't think properly. He just had the urge to run away. To prevent himself from being hurt. It was like a natural instinct. Right, easy to say. _Damn leg_ , he cursed secretly.

Suddenly, he heard a different voice.

"Calm down. Caaalm down. Now"

The voice wasn't particularly loud or commanding. But it caused Bellamy to stop dead. All the struggle rushed out of his body. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. He was supposed to keep fighting, right? So what was wrong with him? Deep inside he knew he had to escape somehow. But the voice required strict obedience. He was supposed to relax and to stay where he was. And he did.

Defeated, Bellamy turned his head to his right. There was Dr. James standing right in front of him; Dr. Tsing was sitting at a small white table and Cage was standing at the end of the exam table. Once again he wore his slightly amused - and overly confident - smile.

"Sooo ... How are you feeling, my friend? Is there any strong pain? Maybe still the urge of throwing up?"

Bellamy snorted tiredly but decided to ignore the question. He didn't want to cooperate with his enemies. But then -

"I asked you something, boy. Answer the question." And Bellamy couldn't do otherwise. It was as though his tongue began to work on its own, barely waiting for its owner to collect his thoughts.

"You selfish bas- ... No, sir. I feel a lot better, sir"

Bellamy didn't want to believe he had said that aloud. A second ago he was about to release a snarky comment, but then his mind had completely shut down and all Bellamy knew was that it felt _right_ to give an honest report about his physical condition. And everything he'd said was true. He _did_ feel better. Yet super humilated about his unwilling obedience.

The huge content grin on Cage's face confirmed that he got the answer he wanted to hear. For one sick moment, seeing Cage's satisfaction made Bellamy feel like a little boy who's just got his candy. Wait, _what_? How could he feel like that? He was supposed to feel offended and angry. But not _happy_ about something like this. So what the hell was going on? Something was seriously wrong. What on earth had they done to him?

"Good. Now that we're clear I want you to stay still for a moment. Dr. James - please check him through"

Bellamy secretely wondered why Cage became so friendly - and even kind - all of the sudden. Maybe it had something to do with Bellamy's compliant behaviour. _Bossy bastard_ , he spat mentally. Even if Cage suddenly decided to play nice, it didn't mean Bellamy did like him more. In fact, he really wanted to escape right now. But once again, he found he couldn't move. Not just because of his paralysed body parts but also because he literally couldn't move now. Well, not couldn't, but _didn't dare._ Again, _what the hell? Was it even possible?_

"Of course, of course", mumbled the doctor and hurried over to his patient. Out of the corner of his right eye Bellamy saw him picking up a percussion hammer.

The doctor leaned over Bellamy's body.

"Tell me if you feel something", he said and positioned the small hammer above a spot of Bellamy's left leg.

 _You've gotta be kidding me, right?_ He was handicaped, he couldn't feel anything. Did he really have to remind everyone of that?

But wait. _What was that?_ Oh god -

"Ow!". He didn't mean to be such a drama queen. It wasn't painful. It was just really surprising and confusing. Because right now Bellamy could actually _feel_ it. He could feel numerous soft knocks and slight pressure of the hammer against his skin. Wow, this couldn't be possible. His mind wandered back to the painful memories of the operation. Once again, _what the_ _hell had they done to him_? Not that he'd complain about this one.

"Good, very good, keep it up!", he heard Cage's excited exclamation.

Encouraged, Dr. James began to knock with his hammer all along Bellamy's left leg, then also up to his torso and soon above his chest and his left arm.

"Do you feel it?"

Bellamy was at a loss of speach. All he could do was nodding shakily. He was still really confused about the unexpected turn of the situation. Despite the fact that he was being held as a captive and treated like a human guinea pig, he didn't mind any of it at the moment. He actually felt happy. Even _grateful_ somehow. _Oh come on,_ he thought astounded, _they are still your enemies. There is certainly a catch to all of that._

"Move your arms"

And Bellamy did. He tasted his waters with just slight back-and-forth movements but it still felt incredible to finally be able to do so.

"Good, now, can you stand up?"

 _Had he just been allowed to stand up on his own without being manhandled?_ Apparently, today was his lucky day. So he no longer waited to obey. Soon Bellamy stood barefoot in front of the doctor. He was in such an euphoria right now he didn't care about the fact he was still completely naked.

"So, we are ready", Dr. James told enthusiastically. He also had a small smile on his lips now. _His_ smile however wasn't evil or gleeful, it was just _sincere._

"Good, here are some clothes for you. Put them on. We still have a lot to do", Cage said while tossing at Bellamy the clothes he hadn't seen since the day he woke up in the cage. Bellamy catched the clothes with ease. There was his tight grey shirt, along with black jeans and underwear. Apparently the things had been washed.

"Could I maybe ... um ... have some privacy?", Bellamy asked shyly. Only now did he begin to feel truly embarrassed about his naked appearance.

Oh. OH. With sudden shock Bellamy realized something. _Had it just been his very first sentence he'd finally managed to produce without any stottering or other difficulties?_ Well that was new. So, was he all the better version of himself now? Whatever these people had done to him, whatever they'd injected him the other day ... it was AWESOME. Of course he knew they were up to something. He suddenly remembered what Cage had just told him ... " _We still have a lot to do"._ Bellamy couldn't quite think of anything Cage would want from him. _If_ he'd meant HIM to do anything.

Dr. James' answer brought him back to the reality.

"Of course. Here you go", he said while motioning to the small changing booth with white curtains in the back of the room.

Bellamy sent the doctor a shaky smile before escaping to the fitting room as fast as he could.

"Hurry up, we will be awaiting you in the opposite room", Cage said nonchalantly while heading to the door ready to leave. The two doctors - Dr. James and Dr. Tsing - followed.

Bellamy wondered what they needed him for. They had left him. He could just sneak out and flee, couldn't he?

But he was told to hurry up and join the group. And once again, he couldn't refuse the order ...

 _Authors Note: So, at least did Bellamy get his little moments of hapiness here. He deserved it. But what does Mount Weather have in store for him now? Some interaction between Bellamy and Raven is coming soon._


	12. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Dear "The 100" readers! I'm so sorry to tell you some bad news: I won't be able to continue this story any time soon :( That's because I really need to study for my upcoming final exams in July. So I'll be missing for about a month. But after that I'm going to come back and continue with this story Promise._

 _thank you for understanding ..._

 _See you :)!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi guys! I'm still alive and really sorry about making you wait :/ I hope you are not too mad about that. Anyways, here is a new chapter for you. In the last chapter I've promised you some interaction between Raven and Bellamy. Well, just wait and see what is going to happen, and when. Remember that one hot sex scene between Bellamy and Raven in the first season of the series? Well, in my fanfic anything like that's never happened before ..._

 **Chapter 12**

Bellamy entered the room where his captors were already sitting at a long table placed in the middle of it. The large room looked like a living room. There were also a sofa and a large flatscreen TV hanging on a wall. All three of them were facing Bellamy, apparently waiting for him to join them at the table.

Bellamy knew subconciously he was in a deep trouble, but what was he supposed to do? He was expected to join them, that was their clear order. Besides of that, he wouldn't be able to flee any time soon. He hardly knew the building with its exits. Plus, there was Raven still locked up somewhere. He'd almost forgotten about her.

"Well, why are you still standing there?", he heard Cage saying. "Come and have a sit"

Nope, he definitely wasn't going to run away. He already began to feel himself giving up with his instincts obeying the order.

"So! You surely want to know why you are right here with us at the moment, isn't it?", began Cage as soon as Bellamy was sitting next to the small group.

Obviously.

"Well, I can tell you that. We have a plan. And its purpose is to bring all those teenagers back at the camp to our place. Trust me, it's for their own good", Cage continued. The content smirk on his face wasn't trustworthy at all, though. So Bellamy really doubted it would do any good for the camp to land here. Not after what they had put him through. But Bellamy kept his mouth shut. Like he was supposed to.

"But we need your help to do so", Cage continued, talking to Bellamy like to a small child. "Your task is simple: we want you to be the bait", he announced.

Of course. Bellamy knew something like that was coming.

"All you have to do is to come back to the camp and to convince the kids to come over here. And by convicing I mean with EVERY single mean it takes - if they refuse to follow, just use some violence. Do you understand?"

 _Of course I understand what you are trying to achieve, you son of a bitch_ , Bellamy thought angrily. Once again he found himself nodding. It felt like being in a trance.

"Very good", Cage said grinning. "But now, my friend, I want to make sure the drug in your sistem REALLY works. Why don't you tell us how much memories you already have back? Or is there still nothing you remember?"

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. There was indeed something he remembered. He'd begun to remember some things almost instantly after waking up. It was scary. And confusing. But he'd already figured out by then it had to do with the drug they had injected into him.

"Yes, I think so. But just some pieces of it. It feels like a dream". It really did.

"Okay", Cage said, impatiently repositioning himself in his chair. "Can you tell us anything about that Raven girl we've brought here with you? Do you remember her before your accident?"

 _Raven? Why would they want to know that? And how did they know about his "accident" anyway?_ It was a bit funny, actually, because Bellamy himself hardly knew anything about his near-death accident. Well, he couldn't remember it yet. But these people here seemed to know so much about him and the camp.

Seeing Bellamy's confused face expression, Cage smiled widely.

"Oh, you really are a little clueless thing, aren't you? I thought a leader like the one you used to be should know everything about what's going on around his camp. But apparently you've been clueless about some of my men spying on you and the other kids the whole time"

 _What?!_ So many different questions popped up in Bellamy's mind at the same time. There were also several feelings like confusion but also rage. Now he also began to remember. He used to be the leader. There were some images in his head. And several images revealed a blonde girl. _Clarke._ She used to be his co-leader. He remembered it now clearly. And she was the one who saved him. She was also the one who tried to take care of him after the accident. Which was rather a MURDER ATTEMPT. Rage took over the confusion as Bellamy remembered all of it now. He was going to kill Murphy! None of this would ever have happened if not this son of a bitch. But Bellamy could also see now how foolish and dangerous it had been of him to sneak out alone in the night. He felt almost ashamed because of it.

"You are remembering, right?"

Bellamy winced. He'd almost forgotten he wasn't alone in the room.

"Yes, I do indeed", he growled dangerously.

"Tsk, tsk, show the men some respect. We are the ones who've healed you, remember? Otherwise you'd stay like you used to be after the accident for the rest of your life".

Bellamy shuddered involuntary. Cage had a point. Especially now that he knew what he was like BEFORE his "accident", he wouldn't want to be back to his former self: stuttering, amnesiac and paralyzed like he used to be.

So he just nodded jerkily.

"Okay. So I asked you a question before: do you also remember Raven before your accident?"

Bellamy swallowed thickly. He had no choice but to answer honestly. "I do"

"What were the two of you like back then? Have you ever had any sexual interaction?"

Bellamy gulped. _What the hell?!_ "No, sir. Not that I remember"

Cage grunted impatiently. "So is it a 'Yes' or 'No'? Be specific!"

"N-No, sir".

"Would you _like_ to have sex with Raven?", Cage grinned and looked like he was injoying himself.

"What? No!" No way in hell would he ever sleep with Raven. She was, like, his sister or something. Or a good friend at least. Anyways, what kind of a sick question was that?

"Good", Cage said rubbing his hands. Oh-oh, that didn't sound good at all. "The mission we are going to charge you with requires a lot of discipline and your complete obedience. So I'd like you to fulfill a smaller task at first: In order to prove your loyality under the influence of the manipulative drug we've provided you with, I want you to have a one-night-stand with Raven!"

 _Author's Note: Will Bellamy actually do it? ...AGAINST his own will?... Oh screw it. You all know what's coming ;) And I know some of you wanted me to write a threesome scene between Bellamy, Raven and Clarke. But you have to wait please. It's just too soon yet. But maybe some day. Maybe._


	14. Author's Note 2

Hi everybody. So sorry about this, but there won't be a next chapter any time soon. I'm a bad writer. I'm sorry. But I simply won't be able to write for several months now because I'm going abroad and will be jobbing for a while. I doubt that I'll have any time for writing.

Well, of course I don't want any of my stories to be left incomplete. And once I'm back I'm gonna make sure to continue.

But here is what I thought: any of you can continue the both of my stories if you'd like to! Or make a one shot based on it or whatever you imagine. You don't need a personal permission, just write in a review whether you are about to do that and mention my name once you've posted your writing. I'm going to check your work out. It would be super interesting for me to know what you guys wish to happen;)

Once again, I'm really sorry :/


End file.
